


first and forever

by chocolino



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: 1st anniversary, Epilogue, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolino/pseuds/chocolino
Summary: - an epiloguejust a hit up on how their life are after a year, and mostly just jungmo and minhee being cute for their 1st anniversary





	first and forever

**Author's Note:**

> minimo epilogue for my au 
> 
> also I wrote this under 2hours at 3am, sorry for any grammatical errors or typo!
> 
> (you might or might not need to read my au first to understand the whole story but you dont need to do so if you dont want heee)  
here's the link btw - https://twitter.com/jungmo_kr/status/1160377330893651968?s=20

  
eventhough the both busy with their own career, jungmo and minhee somehow manage to stay in relationship. It was hard at first, not all of jungmo's fans are okay with jungmo be in a relationship, especially not when they know that minhee is his anti in the first place. They all thought that it was weird for both of them to be together, yet, love is mystery itself.

jungmo's become much more popular after the 'confessed incident', make him more busy then he is before but nonetheless, he know his priorities. he will never overworked himself. right now, taking care of himself and minhee is his 1st priorities. minhee still work at the cafe, but the cafe now become more popular, minhee somehow have his owned fans. most of them came to the cafe and gave minhee some sort of gifts for him and jungmo. minhee was startled at first, his cafe never ever got that much costumer before, but now, they need to close the cafe due to run out of stocks.

yunseong is now happy with donghyun. who thought that little confession on twitter bring them to what they are now. yunseong just like before, and donghyun got lot of CFs offer. you can tell they both living well now. dongypo however work with minkyu's model agency as their editor. his edit skills finally been properly used for professional purposes.

hyunbin's life turned 360degree after that concert's night. he met the ceo and everything went well. he scored the job as composer on yunseong's agency. the first song he made, which is the 'confession song' turned to be loved by many and the song itself gave him profits that he never imagined before. even he is still a rookie composer, yet he have done so much to the music industry and several times producing good music to popular singers,

wonjin however still led the normal life. he will sometimes tweet about his friends but he mostly offline. he also got some job offers but he rejected most of it, not because he is demand for something big, he just feel like he doesnt want to be someone that everyone knew. he likes his life as if now, not to many crowds everywhere he goes and no one shoved cameras on him when he's on vacation.

minkyu now has been globally famous model, he has been a model to several famous magazines and even have the opportunity to represent south korea's famous as the best model. he now have a great fashion sense after taking few classes with sejin hyung.

sejin hyung also got so many modelling offers and for now, everything went well for him. Jinhyuk has proposed to him month ago, and they both will get married next year. not what he expect, but he happy with his life now. he got to do what his love while being with someone he loves dearly.

* * *

minhee now had moved in into jungmo's house and theyve been living together since. even when they having little fights or something, both of them will never leave the house. and most of the time, when theyre having little fights, minhee must be the one who controlled the situation and bring them back together. it wasnt hard, just give jungmo a hug, saying sorry several times and kissed his forehead. start from the first night minhee kissed forehead, it's like their tradition now. they must do it before sleep and before going to work.

it was their 1st year anniversary since theyve been boyfriends and both of them aware of that. jungmo actually have prepared it for long time ago, thinking about what could be perfect for their 1st anniversary. as planned, jungmo has called minhee and said that he will be late today. and minhee, not expecting anything since he know how busy his boyfriend are. as jungmo know that minhee has night shift that night, he quickly go back to their home.

one important thing! jungmo and minhee attend cooking classes every weekend. and so, jungmo thought he want to try cook for minhee today since he failed year ago. he still remember how they both try to cook last time but ended up with deliveries pizzas on the table. with a good mood, jungmo keep humming to his latest songs while preparing for the dishes he will make. it was nothing big and special, just minhee's fav food and that's the recent recipes they both learnt. so jungmo was quiet confident on how this going to be.

you can tell the cooking when well, atleast as what it seem to be. the kitchen was still in shape and not to messy, the smells filled the house. he hope that the dish is not a failure. after few hours in the kitchen he quickly go to shower and be ready for minhee to come back home. he has stick few notes on the door and table, hoping that minhee will noticed and read it.

* * *

after shower, jungmo excitedly looking for the pajamas to wear, and he thought that today he want to wear minhee's fav pajama. its also part of their routine, sharing clothes. jungmo then walk to the closet, looking for the pajama and not long after, he found it folded nicely at the back. as he pull out the pajama, he then noticed a book below it. the book itself look old, but kinda worn off, showing that minhee used it often and it make jungmo curious about the content. he then immediately put the book at the coffee table, and wear the pajama first. after looking at the clock, he know that he actually have some times to read the content.

first page, nothing fancy just minhee rants about how tired he is working at the cafe. he look at the date, it was on May last year. jungmo just thought that it was cute for someone like minhee to have a diary, not what he expect. he flipped the through the pages, blank after blank after blank.

then he stopped at august's. oh, look like minhee wrote alot on august... the first sentence make his breathe hitched. it was about him. jungmo has no idea that minhee wrote alot about him and it just reminded him to the past, no wonder, he and minhee started to meet early july. but minhee started to have feelings for him on august, that's why he started it on august. cute.

jungmo carefully read the sentences by sentences. feeling soft and overwhelmed. he have no idea that minhee feel shy whenever they met, he have no idea that minhee fall for him on the day they was busted by sejin. its feel surreal for him.

jungmo chuckles read the last sentences,

> _"i hope jungmo will never found this diary, or i will die from embarassement"_
> 
> _"from your now biggest fan, kang minhee"_

jungmo smiles by himself. how can minhee managed to be this cute?

* * *

after few minutes into his reading, minhee arrived. now, he didnt have to park 3house away, he can easily park inside without being worried.

minhee excitedly walk inside, he then noticed the notes on the main door.

> ** _~"straight to the kitchen!"~_ **

minhee smiles, take off his shoes and walk to the kitchen

"BABY!! im home!! where are youuuuuuu?" minhee speak loudly, but no response.

he then noticed the dish on the table and a notes beside it.

> ** _~"i cooked for you! i dont know if it was good but i tried :( i hope you enjoy your dinner"~_ **

next to the that notes, there's another note that said **_~"im in the bedroom"~_**

minhee quickly run to their bedroom. from the scent, he already know that jungmo was inside.

"baby? im home.." minhee softly said and he noticed that jungmo was under the blanket. minhee smirk. he then purposely lay on top of jungmo. a few soft yelp was heard but mostly just both of them laughing. minhee then took the blanket off.

"youre wearing my pajama!" minhee exclaimed

"i love this one, let me wear this tonight"

"whatever for you, babyyy"

they both lay side by side, looking straight into each other eyes, feeling content.

"have you seen the food i cooked?" jungmo asked, curious

"i have, thankyou.... but i want to eat it with you"

jungmo smiles.

"so,, should we eat now? im hungryy" jungmo said, pouting his lips. minhee take the chance and kiss him on the lips. its not the first time minhee did that, but everytime he did,

jungmo still caught off guard and blushed.

* * *

jungmo nervously waiting for minhee to taste the dish he cooked. since they both busy, he barely can practiced to cook but he hope that he nailed it this time.

minhee's face frowned after taking a bite. jungmo pout.

"is it good...?"

minhee look again at jungmo, who are now sullen. minhee giggles,

"no baby, i frowned because its delicious,, here, have some" minhee offered a spoonful to jungmo and jungmo taste it

jungmo let out a deep sigh and minhee cant stop laughing.

"well,,,, what pizzas do you want tonight?" jungmo asked.

it was funny. they somehow renacted back to the past. they found themselves again, at the same place, chugging down pizzas to their throat.

"i failed again...." jungmo said, pouting.

minhee then hold jungmo's hand. reassuring him that it was fine.

"baby, cooking take some times.. not everyone have talent.. and, what important is we both happy... even if we eat pizzas everyday, im fine as long as im with you"

jungmo smiles and cutely snuggles to minhee.

* * *

after minhee's done showering. they both lay down on the bed. just like their every night.

jungmo and minhee both smiles, know exactly what day it is and they finally have time for themselves after a long tiring day

"happy 1st year anniversary baby" minhee start first,

"happy 1st year anniversary too _my sunshine_" jungmo shyly said. he barely called minhee 'my sunshine' but on the occasion like this, he will.

minhee then close the gap between them. theyve shared several kisses before, but today it was different. minhee handled the kiss gently, as if he afraid he will hurt jungmo. nothing wild, just two of them showing gratitudes for being strong to each other and have trust.

who wouldve thought that they will be together, even when they got backlash by the netizens, they still going strong. the only key the used it 'loyalty and trust'. they both believed if they have that two things, the loves will come naturally and it will bloom itself.

"thankyou for being with me this whole year, thankyou for believing me and give me the honor to take care of you" minhee said, their forehead still touch each others, nose bumping and just the sound of them catching for breathe was hear. smiles never leave both of their lips.

"im the one who should thanks to you, you need to go through alot once we are together.. thankyou for having faith in me and care of me...i love you"

jungmo closed again the gap between them, they both chuckles into the kiss. feeling shy and happy.

minhee then kiss jungmo's forehead and jungmo just casually rest his head into minhee's chest.

"ah! minhee.... i actually found your diary........" jungmo said, looking up to the anxious minhee

and minhee almost want to push jungmo from the shock "YOU WHAT.... HOW?"

"im looking for this pajama and i found it... and i got curious,,, so i read some of it"

minhee then let out a deep breathe, covering his own face with his hands. embarrased. his feet kicking the air, wanting to run away.

"i see.... you said that you really like to hug me,, and you also said that you love me but youre scared to said it on my face" jungmo smirk, having fun teasing minhee

"STOP! i dont wanna hear it... its embaraasing... why even i wrote it in the first place"

jungmo then slowly push aside minhee's hand, want to see minhee's blushed face.

"it was cute okay,, i love it" jungmo said, still smirk

"youre teasing me..."

"no iam not,, i genuinely love it.. i think we should preserved it for future references"

both of them laugh from the comments.

"i love you, i really do"

"i love you too.. "

"youre my _first and forever_" jungmo said,

"why not your first and last?" minhee asked, curious

"because there's a time limit for last, and as much as i want you to be my last, i will love it if you also be my forever.. once we reached the last, we still will be together, because _we _

_stay forever_.."

minhee smiles, and they both hug each other. _yes, we will stay forever_.

just like their first night sleeping together, they now still sleeping close to each other, sharing their body warm, hearing each other heartbeats' as their lullaby.

**Author's Note:**

> thankyou for reading!  
kudos and comments are much appreciated.
> 
> my twt @jungmo_kr


End file.
